1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fixture for a toilet, and more particularly to a hand wash basin which is attached to a standard toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Other hand wash basins and toilet combinations are known in the prior art, however, all of the previous combinations either use separate water pipes that must be attached to the basin, or use a special tank top. For example, the prior art patents to Carfora (U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,922) and Kermach (U.S. Pat. No. 1,935,779) both require water pipes installed in the wall behind the toilet and separate faucets attached to the pipes. This requires additional expense when the fixtures are installed, and additional expense to maintain the fixtures. The prior art patents to Fraley (U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,152) and Lucas (U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,964) do not require separate pipes, but do require either a special tank top, as in Fraley, or a special toilet tank as in Lucas. This, of course, means additional expense, since these items are not standard fixtures. Also, all of the above mentioned disadvantages make it difficult to modify an existing toilet, again, requiring more expense if a hand wash basin is desired.